This invention relates to lightweight anchors. More particularly this invention relates to a chock assembly for use in holding down a lightweight anchor on the deck or other surface of a boat.
A lightweight anchor is a type of marine anchor that is well known in the art and widely used with boats of all sizes. The main parts of a lightweight anchor are the stock, the crown, the shank and the flukes. The parts are assembled such that the flukes are fixed relative to the crown and pivotally movable within certain angular limits relative to the shank. In my copending patent application Ser. No. 746,100 filed concurrently with this patent application, the subject matter of which patent application is incorporated herein by reference, there is described a lightweight anchor in which the flukes are made of two sheets of plate stock material, stacked one on top of the other and laminated together. Other examples of lightweight anchors can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,780, 688 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,318.
When not being used to hold a boat in place in water, lightweight anchors are usually either stowed away underneath the deck, attached to one of the rails or one of the stanchions on the boat or secured to the top of the deck or some other flat surface on the boat. Devices for securing the anchors to the deck or other similar surface are generally referred to as chocks or chock assemblies. One known type of chock assembly for lightweight anchors is made up of a crown holding unit, a pair of channel shaped fluke tip support units and a shank tip support unit. The assembly is used by sliding the crown of the anchor into the crown holding unit and then allowing the two fluke tips and shank to drop down into their respective units. Another example of a chock assembly designed for use with lightweight anchors can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,323.